


Toska (Viktuuri)

by E_C_J_E_M12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe- Mafia, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Japanese Mafia, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_C_J_E_M12/pseuds/E_C_J_E_M12
Summary: Toska; noun /ˈtō-skə/- Russian word roughly translated as sadness, melancholia, lugubriousness. "No single word in English renders all the shades of toska. At its deepest and most painful, it is a sensation of great spiritual anguish, often without any specific cause.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the leather chair Viktor tried not to fall asleep as Yakov droned on about papers that needed to be signed, ones that Viktor had been avoiding for a few days. Okay, more like weeks. Half of them were from other mobs or family’s requesting supplies, permission to come into Nikiforov territory and other things. Honestly, Viktor wasn’t fused with paperwork. He usually got Yurio to do it, he was good at that.

“Viktor! Have you even been listening to a word I say?!” Yavok screamed.

“Honestly? No, I wasn’t. Look, we’ll sign the papers that need to be signed but anything else can be given to Yurio. He’s good with the paperwork,” Viktor answered.

Viktor rolled his eyes as he pulled out a packet of cigarettes, pulling one free and placing it between his lips, he lit it. Inhaling the bitter taste, he breathed out smoke, almost like a dragon would. A knock on the door ended Yakov’s rant as Yurio walked in, grumbling at the papers in his arms and the ones that were piled on Viktor’s desk.

“Your father has a request for you,” Yurio spoke, sitting at the large oak desk as he started on the paperwork again.

“What this time?” Viktor growled.

Most of his father’s ‘requests’, were hits or drop-offs. That was Viktor’s strong suit. Everyone in the family knew it too. It didn’t matter if he had a gun, a knife or just his fists, he was skilled with most weapons. Maybe getting a request wouldn’t be so bad, so long as he could skip this paper work.

“You’re going to Japan to meet with the Katsuki family, they’re in charge of the White Foxes. They’re located in Hasetsu,” Yurio answered, scribbling away on paper.

“And who’s meant to be my guard on this expedition?” Viktor asked, crushing the cigarette in an ash tray.

“Myself and Otabek. We won’t need many men to come with us, they want to organise trade and protection and a few other things,” Yurio answered as he handed Yavok a pile of papers.

“Sounds like fun, when are we leaving?” Viktor asked, getting up and pouring both himself and Yurio a glass of whiskey.

“Tomorrow. Also, Chris is looking for you. Something about needing your opinion or something stupid,” Yurio grumbled, not bothering to look at Viktor as he placed a glass of whiskey before him.

“He always wants my opinion on that brothel,” Viktor grumbled.

Chris also wanted Viktor to ‘ _get_ _laid’_ as he’d said over a thousand times. Sure, Viktor had enjoyed the company of the women there but he never truly enjoyed himself. Most of the women at the brothel wanted two things, money or power. Or both. Letting out a sigh, Viktor pushed his hair out of his face, trying to ignore the feeling that was ebbing inside his chest.

Adjusting his tie Viktor left his office, the one Yurio was currently occupying. Looking over his shoulder Yurio was still hunched over the desk, pen moving quickly in his hand. With the light flooding in from the window behind Yurio his hair was almost like gold. Looking away Viktor left the office, walking down hallways towards the exit. The sooner he saw Chris, the sooner he could leave for Hasetsu.

 

* * *

 

“Chris,” Viktor spoke, smiling at the man before him.

“Hi Viktor, finally decided to show up,” Chris greeted Viktor warmly, leading him into his office that smelt of alcohol and sex.

“I was told you wanted my opinion on something?” Viktor asked, not wanting to sit or touch anything in Chris’ office.

“Yes, I’m thinking of bringing in male prostitutes but I don’t want the big boss getting angry with me for doing so,” Chris answered, fluttering his eyes at him.

“I take over the family in a month or two. Until then, don’t get any males,” Viktor answered, running a hand through his hair.

The fringe was getting longer, he’d need a haircut soon, or maybe he’d grow it out again. He’d decide after Japan.

“Do you want to enjoy any of the women here, or are you still preferring men?” Chris asked, smirking at Viktor as he sipped wine. His green eyes twinkling with mischief and lust.

“After what happened last time? No thank you,” Viktor replied, trying not to get annoyed with his friend.

“How are the _sweets_ going?” he asked, quickly changing the subject.

“The ladies are very good at helping the clients enjoy them. We have more regular’s now that the ladies are handing out the sweets,” Chris replied, looking down at his glass with a smirk.

 _Sweets_ , that’s what we called the drugs. It was safer and easier that way. Chris owned the brothel as a cover for his main business, drugs. He oversaw the drugs being made in a factory, to making sure they were smuggled in and out of Russia. Of course, Chris smuggled other things in and out of the country but drugs were his main trade.

“That’s good to hear. Is there anything else you need help with or can I leave?” Viktor asked, already bored.

“No, nothing else. Come see me when you get back. We can discuss your trip,” Chris replied, opening a large file.

“See you then,” Viktor answered before leaving.

The sooner he left for Japan the sooner he could come home.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor couldn’t decide what he hated most, airplanes or the traffic to get to the airport. Either way he was irritated by the time he got on the plane. Sitting in first class Viktor scrolled through his phone, choosing to ignore Yurio and Otabek.

“Viktor, we need to talk about this trip to Japan,” Yurio spoke calmly, sitting beside Viktor to talk to him.

“What about Japan?” Viktor demanded, glaring at Yurio as the blonde did his belt up.

“First off, we’re meeting with the Katsuki’ and will be staying with them while we’re over there. They’re very traditional, so don’t be an idiot and accidently insult them. We don’t need to start a war because of your idiocy,” Yurio spat, his voice rising as Viktor chose to ignore him.

“Yeah, Yeah. Can you leave me alone now?” Viktor asked as the plane’s engines roared to life, vibrating the entire plane.

“Look over this, it’s basic information you’ll need to know. A few greetings as well, you won’t have to worry about that too much. Otabek can speak Japanese and a few of them can speak English,” Yurio replied, handing him a cluster of pages with writing all over them.

“Great, I’ll read over it. Now can you return to your seat?” Viktor snapped, not wanting anyone to sit with him.

Yurio rolled his eyes and undid the belt, moving a few seats down he sat with Otabek. Grumbling about how annoying Viktor was. Viktor plugged his headphones in and played music to drown out the engines as they too off into the sky.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until they were closer to Japan that Viktor bothered to look at the pile of papers Yurio had given him. Scanning through the papers was basic information that the Mafia over there did, it wasn’t too different from Russia but he noticed that there were cultural differences. Looking over who oversaw the Family in Hasetsu Viktor couldn’t help but frown, all that was listed was a name for who was to take over the White Foxes, _Yuuri_ _Katsuki_. No photo, no other information.

Just a name.

Standing from his seat Viktor walked to Yurio’s seat, the blonde’s head resting on Otabek’s shoulder as they both slept silently.

“Yurio,” Viktor growled, kicking the man’s foot.

“What?” Yurio grumbled, opening his eyes to glare at Viktor.

“Who’s Yuuri Katsuki?” Viktor demanded, shoving the page to Yurio.

“Dunno, just know that he’s to take over the Family,” Yurio shrugged.

“Do you know if we’ll meet him?” Viktor asked growing anxious.

He didn’t like not knowing anything about who they were going to see, it made him uneasy. It meant walking past a possible enemy and not even knowing its them. 

“Yeah, Yeah. Will do,” Yurio grumbled, leaning his head against Otabek’s shoulder once more.

Staring at the two men Viktor couldn’t help the feeling that ebbed in his chest, one that swirled and clutched his heart tightly. Reminding him of something he didn’t have and something he never could. Smirking, Viktor couldn’t help but pull out his phone and take a photo of the two. Otabek’s head resting against the window and Yurio’s head against his shoulder. It amused him how different the two were yet, he couldn’t help but smile at the two of them together. 

“Can you fuck off now?” Yurio grumbled, his eyes still closed.

Shrugging off Yurio’s words Viktor walked back to his seat, flopping in the seat as the speakers crackled to life.

“This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in Karatsu in twenty minutes. Please take your seats and buckle up. We hope you’ve enjoyed your flight with us,” The captain spoke.

Looking out the window Viktor smiled as the clouds started to disappear, revealing Japan below them. It was beautiful, looking down at everything the way a bird would.

* * *

 

“Good morning, you must be the _Koshei’s_ from Russia,” a lean man spoke, a polite smile on his face. The man was tall and wore an expensive black and white suit, his hair combed to the side. The man’s dark eyes were focused on Otabek who was carrying a small, black duffle bag. 

“When we arrive at there, all weapons will be confiscated,” the man spoke, his eyes finally landing on Viktor.

“We’d prefer to keep our weapons on us,” Viktor answered, it didn’t real right not to have at least a pocket knife or a small gun on him.

“I understand, but it’s the Boss’ rules. He had visitors once and let’s just say the meeting didn’t end well,” the man replied, still smiling at Viktor.

“Of course, we understand,” Yurio spoke up. “Let’s get going then, we don’t want to be late.”

“I’m Mako, the chauffeur. We will go straight to the house where the Boss is,” Mako spoke, leading the men to a large black car.

The car was a simple black Mercedes with tinted windows making it impossible to see inside. Climbing into the back of the car Viktor let out a sigh, he had no idea what he was to expect. He just wanted everything to go smoothly and to get home to Russia as soon as possible.

* * *

 

  
“Welcome gentlemen, my apologies. The Boss has been called into an emergency meeting so he won’t be able to meet you until the situation is under control. Until he comes back, I’m to help you with anything you need,” a young man spoke as they stood before a palace.

“That’s fine, we understand things come up,” Yurio replied, his voice level and calm.

“Follow me,” the young man spoke, leading the men through the palace.

“Yurio, where are we?” Viktor asked, trying to memorise their way through the place.

“Hasetsu Castle, it was a place that trained ninja’s. The Foxes’ bought the place and its where most of their Family stays and any guests that they have,” Yurio answered.

Stopping before them the man pointed to two rooms that were across from each other.

“One room has two beds, the other has one,” the man spoke, his brown eyes settling on Viktor making him nervous.

“I’m not sleeping in a room with you Viktor, you talk in your sleep and it’s annoying,” Yurio growled, walking into the room with two beds.

“I’ll join you then,” Otabek spoke, his voice deep and full of boredom, but Viktor could see the gleam in his eye.

“Thank you, I’m Viktor,” Viktor spoke.

“I know, you are more than welcome to venture around Hasetsu until the Boss return’s,” the man answered before leaving.

Frowning Viktor walked into the room, it wasn’t anything fancy but he didn’t really mind. He didn’t really like fancy. Dropping his bag on the bed Viktor couldn’t help but grumble at the fact that he’d had to give his gun and pocket knife up before he came into Hasetsu Castle. Pulling on a heavy jacket on top of his suit Viktor grabbed a green scarf, loosely wrapping it around his neck. Grabbing his smokes and phone Viktor left the room, not bothering Yurio or Otabek as he left.

Even though he was here for business, Viktor wanted to at least see some of Japan, it was his first time here. Walking down a pathway Viktor lit a cigarette, not caring for the cold wind that had picked up. Viktor didn’t really have any idea where he was going, he was just following the pathway that soon turned into a sidewalk. Stopping in front of a large building Viktor smiled, he hadn’t been to one of these in years. Flicking his cigarette into the gutter Viktor walked into the building. 

“Kon'nichiwa, genkidesuka? (Hi, how are you?)” a cheerful woman spoke, smiling widely.

“I want to skate,” Viktor answered, hoping the woman understood him.

As the woman spoke Viktor frowned, unable to understand what she was saying. Maybe he should’ve brought Otabek, at least he knew how to speak the language.

“Skate, I want to skate,” Viktor spoke slowly, pointing at the ice rink.

The woman nodded once more and spoke again.

“Yuko, Kare wa sukēto shitai (He wants to skate),” a man spoke to the woman using the same tongue making Viktor groan. 

“I should’ve brought Otabek with me,” Viktor growled.

The woman nodded and took Viktor’s hand, “Wait, where are you taking me?” Viktor growled.

Following the woman Viktor finally understood as she pointed at the skates that were hung up on racks. Nodding Viktor silently walked to the skates, grabbing a pair of boots and swapping his polished shoes for a pair of old white skates. Smiling Viktor couldn’t help but feel a wave of nostalgia as he stood up and walked to the rink. Breathing in deeply Viktor stepped onto the ice, loving the feel of how easily he moved.

It wasn’t until he’d done a few laps of the rink that he realised that no one was here except the woman at the counter and the man who had said something to her before. Shrugging Viktor enjoyed the peace he had, in Russia he didn’t have time for skating, it was why he’d given it up so long ago. So that he could learn how to run the Family as the next Pakhan. 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” a voice spoke, breaking Viktor’s train of thoughts.

Stopping, he came face to face with the man from before, the one who’d spoken to the lady at the counter. He had slanted eyes that were brown, he couldn’t tell what type of brown they were because they were hidden behind his glasses.

“No, I’m not. Was it that obvious?” Viktor joked.

“Yeah. Where are you from?” the man asked, his smile kind.

“I’m from Russia. I’m Viktor by the way,” Viktor spoke, putting his hand out to shake the man’s hand.

“Well Viktor, I’m Ri,” he answered, as he shook Viktors hand, his cheeks flushing slightly.

 _Ri_ , Viktor thought to himself. _What an unusual name_.


End file.
